The Heart's Captivation
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: "Bonnie listen to me? You are the key to everything. I am not going to let anything bad happen to you." That is what Shane said, and it was the truth. What happens when she sees someone come alive from her dream? Kol wants to help her.. but what if she doesn't want any help?Will Kol stand by and let Professor Shane and everyone else keep using Bonnie? Love is a vampire's weakness.
1. The rising ghost

**I hope you like it. :)**

**Summary: **** "Bonnie listen to me? You are the key to everything. I am not going to let anything bad happen to you." That is what Shane said, and it was the truth. What happens when she sees someone come alive from her dream? Kol wants to help her.. but what if she doesn't want any help?Will Kol stand by and let Professor Shane and everyone else keep using Bonnie? Love is a vampire's weakness.**

**Kol x Bonnie**

**Rated M**

Bonnie wimpered, tossing and turning under the silk light covers in the hot air of the empty house she lived in. The beautiful old pendant made out of human bone around her neck as she wore a light gray tank top with black shorts.

**"I almost killed someone!" She stared in the dark eyes of the professor that understood her with sadness, anger, and shame. She could still remember April's body on the floor, twitching in fear as blood poured from her side. Bonnie shook her head slightly, ashamed. Not for doing the spell and messing it up .. but because of how powerful she felt. The supernatural world was changing her faster than she could keep up without making her head spin. She felt like she was loosing herself and here Shane was saying he miscalculated that Kol was a problem? Sure, Kol had gotten hotter with that haircut and she knew that it was total eye sex earlier before she realized that it was him - but there are more important things at the moment damnit! "And that is what you miscalculated? April could have died today!" She didn't want any blood on her ****conscience .. no matter how good it felt. **

She woke up in an old but beautiful chamber, she pinched herself and when she didnt wake up she huffed, got out of bed and went to make it only to have a maid run in yelling apologies, made the bed quickly and go run a bath for her. Bonnie's head and face screwed up in confusion only to stop seeing her reflection.

**He looked into the bright green eyes of Bonnie and could see shame for liking it so much. He knew this would happen, her thoughts and old beliefs clouding what she wanted - and in the long run needed - to do. Shane knew he would be rewarded for teaching her 'expression', he was happily surprised that she still wore the necklace after everything tonight. He just needed to make sure she was confident in herself and in the practice. She was so close. "That is because you didn't know the extent of your abilities."**

Her hair was curlier and fuller than she ever seen it and her eyes were lighter. She could feel this deadly aura inside of her that scared her yet comforted her at the same time. She would love to know why..

**His soothing voice seemed to fall on deaf ears as she looked at him now with squinted eyes, "My father just became **_**mayor**_**. I can't be off somewhere doing **_**black magic**_**." **

After a bath that she refused the maid's help in, she got out, used a towel to dry off, and had gotten in a beautiful light green dress it almost was Jersey like.

Mid-length dress, sleeveless dress features, a scoop neckline and asymmetric gathering at the left waist.

**Bonnie paused at the door when his sharp 'That's not what expression is.' She turned to him slowly, face passively but her eyes showed that she was intrigued. "Than .. what is it?"**

"Who are you?" A husky male voice reached her ears making Bonnie turn with wide eyes. This male had dark brown, almost black hair with electrifying baby blue eyes. He was six foot one, lean but muscular. "What did you do to Sendelina? Be warned, I will only ask kindly once."

"This is my dream." She said quickly, not even wanting to know what he could do to her .. but he seemed to be like her. When he paused, confused, she continued, "My name is Bonnie. I'm eighteen years old and I'm a witch." She completely backtracked when she saw his incredulous expression and prayed that she wasn't set aflame, "Sorry. Is this far back that if you say that you get witch trialed?" She saw his eyes narrow with confusion, "You know witch-hunts? Witch Trials?"

"What year are you from?" He asked softly, as he took a step to her.

"When I wake up from this dream it will be May 14, 2013.. where are we?"

**"It is a way of doing magic that is not monitored by nature or spirits." He knew he had her by that one sentence. Bonnie thought about it, angrily. Emily-Ghost-Bennett possessed her, Stefan and Damon turned her mother into a vampire to stop the originals from harming Elena which was decide over a mere coin toss, Jeremy chose Anna over her, Grams was killed opening the tomb and the spirits took the life from her Grams as they made Bonnie watch. Even Lucy didn't stick around knowing that she could have helped Bonnie with magic since she was experienced and Bonnie was not. Bonnie wouldn't say she is experienced, she made a mistake here and there, everyone does. She is only human, doesn't mean she is normal ... so why does it feel like she is the only one that always seems to get hurt out of the Scooby Doo Gang? "It isn't good or bad.. It just doesn't have any limits."**

He looked at her, seemingly confused and startled at what she said. Even if this wasn't Sendelina, she had a growing all powerful aura that surpassed Qetsiyah's. He knew that Bonnie was strangely not possessing Sendelina by the way her aura reached out to his. Drawing comfort in his magic, both feeding on each others, and saw that even when she was innocent, her power was anything but.

It was as if she was apart of Sendelina, as impossible as that seemed.

**His tone was soft again, and Bonnie was thankful that he understood her - more than anyone else had ever in her life. They always doubted her .. always died one way or the other. "How **_**you**_** use it is up to you. That is what I am here for." He stated, walking up to her, looking down at the beautiful girl with determination, "To help you. Bonnie listen to me? You are the key to **_**everything. **_**I am not going to let **_**anything**_** bad happen to you." **

"You are along way from home, dear Bonnie. This is midway through the first century." He said looking at her and knew he felt a stronger pull to this Bonnie than he had ever felt to anyone else before.

**He took in her wet, confused face, tears still in her eyes and realized that nobody had gotten past her walls like he did. Never had anyone cared enough to see the real her .. maybe her Grams from what Bonnie told him about her. But the doppelganger, The Salvatores, only needed her to be a magical fairy godmother like in old fairy-tale books while Caroline, her blonde vampire friend was nosey and didn't mind her own business even though she was trying and failing to get better at not doing it.**

Bonnie gasped for air as she bursted up from the bed. The ghost kiss on her left hand tingled, her ears still echoed with his husky voice that gave her pleasurable chills down her back just by thinking about it. Her body was heating up and it wasn't just from the heat. She sighed tiredly as she got out of bed to put the air conditioner on, not wanting to move from it but thirsty.

**That will all change..**

A presence watched from the shadows as the lovely and beautiful Bonnie got a cup of cold water and started to drink it slowly.

"Bonnie.." He whispered to her, caught the cup from crashing to the floor and getting it's shards in her feet. She stared up at him, wide eyed at the ghost that held the cup out to her than when she was too shocked to move, he put it on the table.

"Sorry." Bonnie shook her head, "Not every day I see dead people that aren't in my dreams.. spirits." She clued him in when he had a confused look on his face for what seemed like tglhe twentieth time that night. "Dead witches and trying to keep this town safe has made me sorta .. see supernatural beings untrustworthy."

"Well, Miss Bonnie I fully plan to gain your trust." He replied as he took in the soft straightened dark hair that she had, trailing his gaze down and stopping abruptly at the familiar human boned necklace and wondered who she could get such a necklace. Whoever did obviously knew what she was. Most likely the reborn of Sendelina, because she was killed by Qetsiyah before he could get her immortal. That won't happen this time though, because even if he was a ghost there were still things that he could do.

"What is your name?" He looked up at her with determination as he took in her question with surprise, surprised that he in fact didn't introduce himself.

He bowed lowly, though his eyes never left Bonnie's as he grinned up at her charmingly, "I am terribly ashamed of my manners, Bonnie please forgive me. My name is .."

**Very soon.**

"Silas."

**Please review and let me know what you think?**


	2. Breaking Bad Bonnie

**I hope you guys like it so far. I have plans for this story. :) The famous Bennett Attitude is back and she is pissed for Shane keeping stuff from her that concerned her life. Silas is playing a big part? Yes. Bonnie will be intrigued by him but doesn't want to loose herself in him. She will not trust blindly and with her being Sendelina's reborn witch - he will want to prove himself. Kol wants to keep her away from him, he knows how Silas is as mysterious as it seems. But Silas wants to rule the world as her being his queen, while Kol wants to treat her as a queen. **

**Thank you guys for reviewing. I am excited about this. :)**

**Welcome the : The Breaking Bad Bonnie**

Bonnie stared into his predatory glinted eyes with her own eyes wide. "_It's said that Silas wants to rise again, regain his power, wreak havoc on the world. Maybe we should be afraid," Atticus warns his audience. "Or maybe it's all a bunch of crap, and this is just an old rock." _

She knew that when Shane didn't seem concerned on April dieing that there was something up. But she foolishly let it slide, thinking that since he understood her so completely that he couldn't be bad. Ever since she met Shane, she has been becoming someone that she didn't recognise. She used to be so sure of herself. The Bonnie that was trustworthy, smart, naïve, protective, and the go to person when things went wrong. She used to have solutions at the ready for everyone yet she needed to work on her self-esteem since she always came off as a pushover, trying to get approval from everyone, even when she wasn't trying to. She was always treated as a cure-all, with her spells saving the gang in the nick of time.

"I don't know what type of game you are playing or if you are actually the ghost of Silas," Her eyes hardened because damnit she was not some fool to trust someone so easily. She did that with nearly everyone, always being a sweetheart to everyone and look where that got her? Hurt and alone. "But what I do know is that you need to leave."

At his confused expression, the Bennett feistiness came out after all the pent up aggravation, "Did I stutter? _Now_."

Before he eyes, he disappeared. That was too easy. If it was that easy then, Jeremy would have turned the ghost of Anna away.. Right? She had a bad feeling about him and she knew that he would be back which only served to make the feeling grow. She wasn't going to let him get resurrected, and if that meant to work against Shane, a man who understood her like no other.. she gulped, then so be it. Shane said Silas wants to reak havoc. She felt like she was being split in two. She felt something unknown to him, whether it was his mysteriousness or something else she couldnt pinpoint. She knew it was wrong to want him .. but ..

She shook her head sadly.

This didn't mean she was going to run off to help the Scooby Doo Gang, they were each apart of the race to get Silas resurrected. If she had to be the bad guy, suddenly working against her friends, then fine she will be the bad guy. God, what would her Grams say if she saw her now? She shudders to think about it. She loved her Grams but tried not to think of her because she couldn't without crying.

She didn't want to deal with the spirits that corrupted her life .. but she didnt want to loose herself. She got herself dressed, settling solid crop top with stretch cotton fabric features a scoop neckline with 3/4 sleeves and a cheetah printed skirt and went mid thigh. She put on her Vegan leather upper features a criss-cross design with a peep toe and adjustable ankle strap wedged heels that were less than four inches high. She ignored the clock that only said it was nearly seven, poured some sweet tea in a thermos and grabbed two Cocoa Crisp & Oats Protein Bars before walking out into the early summer air, not even bothering to go to school though that did mean she didnt have any plans. She couldn't wait until summer vacation.

As she put the car in drive, she had one last thought before exiting her drive way after she thought about earlier, was there a medium?

.

.

She opened the door to see him at his desk, looking at a paper intently before looking at her shocked.

"Bonnie, I didn't expect you to be here. What do you n-"

"What did you do to me?" Bonnie's eyes narrowed at the man she once respected so blindly.

"I don't know what you m-"

"Don't lie to me Shane! I know you did something to me. Feeding me bullshit about 'expression' and every thing. You see I had a dream last night and noticed that you seemingly forgot to mention to me." She stalked to him, growling lightly at him in anger, "You forgot to mention that Silas' lover that died is practially me!"

He didn't look surprised, just shocked that she knew, and damnit all it made her even more angry. "Bonnie .."

"I knew it was a red flag when you seemed unconcerned about April's life yesterday, but I didn't want to acknowledge it because you understood me. You listened! You were there for me and offered me advice! I trusted you .. and that was my mistake. One I will never make again." Bonnie was done with being betrayed and manipulated. His voice was firm, trying to make her stop and listen to him as she walked to the door, "No. I trusted you and you betrayed me." She threw the powerful bone necklace on the ground with a glare at him. " You took my kindness for weakness. Besides, don't you have a class right now?"

She walked away feeling eyes on her back, she shut the door firmly and leaned against it. Eyes stinging with tears as she pulled herself away from the door and forced her feet down the hall. She was so damn stupid. Trusting him freely and ignoring the signs that told her he was bad news. She was on strike now.. she will not use magic if there wasn't a way to get around the spirits or loosing herself in the process.. even if it killed her.

She bumped into someone that caught her around the waist to prevent her from falling. She swallowed the lump in her throat harshly when the person chose that moment to talk.

"Well, well, well." A teasing voice rung out softly, "What do we have here? Shouldn't you be in school."

She gathered her courage to bring here blurry vision up to his face and paused. Talk about something killing her, she sighed mentally as she saw his now teasing face drift away to one that was concern. She knew that she failed at trying to pull herself together. She felt drunk as she breathed in his scent and was light headed when she realized that his hands hadn't left her sides.

A question came into her mind, spinning around it and was to firm to leave her alone.

_What the heck was Kol, of all people, doing here?_

His dark eyes bore into her green ones, almost possessively as he asked, "Is Professor Shane in today?"

**Please hit that little button underneath this and let me know what you think please.**


	3. Dark temption

**Surprise! :)**

He never was the type to care unneeded about others besides his family. Never had, and probably never will. Things were a game to him and he liked to be a prankster and cause chaos even when he was human. He was the real Joker of Gotham - Mystic Falls really but details,details - that everyone had to watch out for. Though lately he wished people would see just how serious he was about Silas and no resurrecting him. It seemed that ever since he woke up in this era he had been hated for who he was related to and nobody seemed to care about how he truly was so why not give them all what they think they know? He knew when he went back there and saw that the body of one Professor Atticus Shane seemingly disappeared it was the work of one sexy but very mistrusting Bennett witch and seeing that there was only one in town.. He thought about letting her come running to save the day like she really had a tendency of doing way to often - talk about a heroine complex - with the threat of her father that just happened to be _ mayor _but surprisingly switching his mind just as quickly as he thought it.

She suffered enough from what he could always tell and being that she was so trusting could work to his advantage if he played his cards right. With everyone else trying to resurrect Silas, it would help greatly to have a witch on his side. The question was would Bonnie miracle, magic working Bennett work with him - a _bloodthirsty, killing happy VAMPIRE _against the scooby doo gang that gave her alife time membership for the use of her magic whenever they needed it? Besides wasn't working with vampires against some old and ancient witchy code of some sort? He often wondered if she ever got tired of being stepped on.

He liked being a vampire .. at first at least to tell the truth. He liked the power of someone else's life in his hands. He liked being powerful and having a chance to see the world that he thought he would never get to see. He liked the supernatural speed and the never truly sorta dieing part.. well kinda because being charted around in a coffin wasn't exactly the highlight of his ears either.

He shook his head, thinking about what his family had become as his made his way onto the campus, smirking lightly at the girls giggling behind him. Was he really the only one with a brain? Finn the sacrificing lamb is dead permanently Klaus blinded by his need for his precious doppelganger's blood, Elijah off somewhere into the unknown, and Rebekah holding on to her once upon a story of a human family of her own that she couldn't get. Sure, he taunted and teased her but he wouldn't expect her to actually want to be human. Human girls have imperfections and if they don't their nose is so high in the air that they couldn't see them or they make up some because of their self esteem.

He paused, blinking a few times somewhat owlishly as he took in the witch that seemed to foil not only Klaus's plans but Kol's as well. Her straight black hair had a little static as she kept it down and he mentally sighed, thinking this was just an example of what he was thinking earlier until he came a little closer and he felt the magic whip around her, cutting lightly but pleasurably into his skin. Expression, he thought immediately and couldn't help but raise an eye brow. That was dangerous waters she was venturing off into, as in hungry great white shark infested ones.

He smelled salt and realized that she was actually starting to cry. Dammit. Sure he was the big bad Kol Mikealson but he only liked it when people annoying cried (so what if he pointed and made jokes?) but he supposed that Bonnie was not as annoying as Elena the Petrova who wouldn't die, the baby vampire that Klaus seemed to like or even Rebekah. She just trusted the wrong people, getting burned in the process. He supposed it was like a _baby_ touching something hot and making a mental note to try and not make the same mistake twice. She must have lost a lot he decided, if she tries to get accept by the likes of a doppelganger that asked her to die for her one too many times. He didn't know much about her really as Rebekah only seemed to complain about _doppelganger this _or _baby vampire that _but he didn't like that such a beautiful thing, so strong and different in her morals, was so alone. He didn't know why it bothered him, and he had yet to make a comment if he liked it or not.

He walked into her, yet it wasn't on accident but really what was to be expected and caught her around the waist to prevent her from falling as she swayed a little. Humans were so fragile it wasn't even something to joke about, witch or not. She swallowed harshly, taunting him with her jugular, when the he chose that moment to talk."Well, well, well." A teasing voice rung out softly, "What do we have here? Shouldn't you be in school."

She never struck him as a girl who would play hooky .. or whatever they called it. But the teasing died in his throat when she looked at him through blurry vision, tears in her pained and hurt eyes and paused. He was amused when she noticeably breathed in his scent with his hands never leaving her sides. He couldn't let any of this go, sure he was attracted to her but he hoped that she didn't stand in his way. He would hate to hurt her, he admitted to himself, how very unlike him.

"Is Professor Shane in today?"

The look on her face was still confused but slowly became blank. Her eyes, her beautiful green with a little silver detailed eyes, held emotions that made him think that she didn't want this life. This dark power. This losing everyone you care about and expected to move on quickly life. He felt sorry for her - Hendrick was hard to think about even to this day and he didn't even want to know how many she lost.. okay, so there was some curiosity there but it wasn't his business.. right? In her eyes, there was anger, hate, sadness, frustration and from what he could tell a little lust. All except the last wasn't for him.

"He is in his office." He looked at her cautiously, running things in his head as to think of the possibilities of it being a trap, "Better hurry and catch him before his class starts."

He watched as she walked away and turned the corner uncaring about the Professor she knew he was about to kill and make sure he stayed dead this time. He looked at where she left, to the Professor's office and back again. Dammit, he hated it when he had a rough choice to make but as if they made his choice for him his feet began to move into the direction the witch left in.

Professor Strange can wait.

"What do you want Kol?" Bonnie said exasperating at him as he stopped her right by her car. Was it really too much to ask to be left alone? Was it too much to ask to live as much as a normal life that she can being a witch and all? She wan't Bonnie the caring anymore, the supernatural corrupted her to where she didn't even know who she was anymore. She wasn't nature's servant and Shane had made her feel like she was free but at the same time caged. She couldn't explain it and she didn't want to, her own thoughts strange to her. And on top of that, Silas.

She couldn't get a break. Silas was her supposedly once upon a first century lover or whatever and had some weird obsession with her and was confused when she didn't kiss him and bow down. _Men! _She scoffed, but couldn't help but feel some type of connection with him. Maybe it was that she knew him once, maybe it was that she was the reincarnation of his lover, maybe it was how his dark power wrapped around her and made her feel passionate and tempted into it when he looked at her - or maybe it was something entirely different.

"Bonnie." His tone made her pause as if it was urgent but compassionate as well, why did a psychotic killer have to talk to her like _that. _She shook her head softly, there must be something seriously wrong with her to even thing about this_ sexy dark being, and - BONNIE STOP! _She groaned, didn't he have a Professor to kill or something?! And when did they become on a first name basis with each other.. "I want to help you."

As if that's all. She scoffed, all the supernatural gave her was pain, loss and misery. No thanks. "And what's in it for you?" She hated it all. Elena may not have self preservation but she did. Well, she thought sadly to herself as she thought about everyone that used her. Abby, The Salvatore Brothers, Elena, Klaus, Jamie, Jeremy, The witch spirits, Esther. The last one possessing her to help her kill the children that she turned into blood sucking monsters that they were today. In fact the only ones that didn't were Caroline, Matt, Elijah betrayed her at the sacrifice so he didn't really count, and Kol.

"Believe what you want Bonnie," He had that irritating smirk of his directed at her and rolled her eyes at her cautious glare, "Come talk to me for a second. It will be in this very public court yard and it will only be your choice if you want to talk."

"I don't need your help!" She practically snarled at him because really how dare he assume things?

"So you are faking it when you have no control over your magic?" He moved over her alittle to closely without making her heart speed up and whispered in her ear his smirk on her skin, "_Expression, _isn't it? Drawn to the dark, are you? Has the little witch gotten sick of every one stepping on her yet? I can help you if you help me with Silas."

The last name made her freeze because damn it as much as she wanted to be left alone she, wanted Silas to leave her alone and not be resurrected even more.

He stood back calmly, eyes still on hers as he stepped out of the parking lot and onto the side walk in one step, "It's your choice."

As she watched him walk into the direction of a nearby bench under a tree, Bonnie mentally sighed as she put her car keys in her jacket before walking towards him ignoring the smirk on his face as he sat down calmly yet satisfied. If this was a trap, she swore she would burn him alive - dark sexiness or not.

**So, what do you think so far? Please review and let me know? Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
